Bad Memory & Confessing Love Song
by mysteriouspurplerose2121
Summary: Austin recalls a five year old bad memory about Ally. Five years later, he is invited to Ally's wedding, but does not bother to go, so instead he writes a song about how he feels about her. Will Ally actually hear the song and ditch her fiancee, the Max Writers and how will Max Writers will react to Ally's choice?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellow readers. If you were reading my other story,**_** Ever Since You Left**_**, I promise you I would get back to it as soon as I can. Right now, I wanted to write a one-shot. I hope you guys like it!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: We all know that I don't own anything, except for the plot line.**

**Austin's POV**

As I sit in my hotel room, on the bed, I start strumming my guitar. The fresh tears are streaming down my face as the memory of Ally and me—fighting against each other—are coming back.

_Flash back (five years ago)_

_I ran in to the practice room and saw my best friend, sitting on a bench and playing the piano. I couldn't believe that I still hadn't told her that I was—well I still am—in love in with her._

_She was playing on the piano when I interrupted her by shouting something. "Ally, guess what? Guess what?" _

"_What is it Austin," she asked, glaring at me for making her jump in the air._

_I walked over to the piano and gave her an apologetic hug. In return she gave me the familiar smile that I know and loved. "I am moving to New York City!" I said excitedly._

_She pulled herself out the hug. "Oh, that's great Austin! I am so happy for you," she said with a little smile. _

_As Ally said those words, my heart was starting to drop all the way down in my stomach. I tried to tell her that she, Trish, Dez, and I were moving to New York together, but she interrupted me by clearing her throat._

"_Austin, I have some exciting news as well," she said, getting up from the piano bench. "I have a record deal!" _

_I smiled at her and gave her a congratulating hug. "That's awesome, Als! Where is at? Is it in New York?"_

"_Nope, it's in Las Angeles."_

_All the words that were running free in my mind went away. I didn't realize that my hug was so tight until Ally said, while gasping for air, that she had trouble breathing._

"_Sorry," I mumbled, blushing at my embarrassing moment._

_She chuckled and playfully hit me in the arm. I sighed. _Man, I loved this girl!

_Ally and I stood there in awkward silence, staring at each other. I wanted to walk right up to her, kiss her passionately, and hug her tightly again. But of course there was a nagging feeling in my braid that said, "Don't your dare do that!" Instead, I just gave her a very convincing fake smile._

_Ten minutes later, everything seemed alright until I said something that made me wish I never said it: "So you refused the record deal's offer, right?" _

_She gasped and rolled her eyes. "You should already know the answer. I mean why would I do something like that, Austin Monica Moon?"_

_I flinched when she said the most horrible middle name ever (for a boy): "Monica." I frowned little and said nothing for the moment. Then I quickly started to spit out the words that I wanted to say back. "Well I don't know! Maybe it is because you don't want to leave your best friends behind, if you are going chase your dreams in Las Angeles!"_

Nice going, you idiot_, I thought as I saw anger in her eyes. _You made her mad!

"_WHY WOULD YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME?! I MEAN DID EVERYTHING I COULD, TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WOULD BECOME A SUCCESSFUL ROCKSTAR! CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME? YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_I stood there, frozen as if a painter was doing a portrait of me. "Ally, I—" _

"_Goodbye, Austin!" said a stern Ally._

_I sighed and walked out the Sonic Boom, without ever looking back._

_End of flash back_

I sniffle as I wipe every last drop of my tears on the back of my hand. I start to shake my head, as if it will help me clear my mind from that horrible fight.

In the room next door, I hear one of my neighbors shouting at her husband excitedly. "Morris, turn on the TV! Ally Dawson and Max Writers' wedding is on live!"

Every time I hear her name, my heart starts to ache badly. Yeah, sure, we are talking to each other now, but that still doesn't stop me from me wishing to spend more alone time with Ally. Unfortunately I run out of time because she is standing at the altar with her husband-to-be- Actor Max Writers. Of course I will not be going to witness their marriage.

I groan when I realize that I accidentally missed my cue to sing the song I wrote. I strum my guitar again and I take a calming, deep breath. "Okay, Austin, don't miss your cue again."

As I wait for my cue to sing, I take one last gulp of air, hoping it will calm my rapidly beating heart.

_This time, this place misused, mistakes_  
_Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_  
_Just one chance, just one breath_  
_Just in case there's just one left_  
_'Cause you know you know, you know_

_That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you_  
_Been far away for far too long_  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_  
_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance_  
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
_All of hell to hold your hand_  
_I'd give it all I'd give for us_  
_Give anything, but I won't give up_  
_'Cause you know you know, you know_

_That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you_  
_Been far away for far too long_  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_  
_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, so far away_  
_Been far away for far too long_  
_So far away, so far away_  
_Been far away for far too long_  
_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay_  
_'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_  
_That I love you, I have loved you all along_  
_And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_  
_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
_Hold on to me and never let me go_  
_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
_Believe it, hold on to me and_  
_Never let me go, keep breathing_  
_Hold on to me and never let me go (Keep breathing)_  
_Hold on to me and never let me go_**(1)**

When I strum the last note, I hear someone clapping. I turn quickly to see a beautiful Ally, in her white wedding dress, standing in the door way. Her devil red lipstick lips smile at me.

As I stare at her, my heart beats as fast as a horse galloping towards the barn.

"That was very good, Austin," she says, walking towards me. She sits right down next to me.

"Who is the song about?"

Ignoring her question, I change the subject. "Ally, what are you—" I start to say, but I am interrupted by her lips touching mine.

She starts to pull back. "Austin, I am sorry. I—"

I smile. "Shh, it's fine," I say. As I remove my index finger from her lips, I lean in towards her face and kiss her, but this time it is full of passion.

This kiss doesn't need words to explain what happen between Ally and Max Writers; it is already showing us that we don't need anyone else (besides Trish and Dez) to get in our way of our new found relationship.

**The End.**

**Okay it's not the best work I have done, but it is still cute :3. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**(1) "Far Away" by Nickelback **


	2. NOT A CHAPTER (AKA Author's note)

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**A/N: hey guys, sorry chapter two is taking forever! I originally was not going to do a second chapter, but then after I read the reviews, I had decided that I should do another one. The good news is I am ALMOST completely done with this chapter (I just need to add more details to it)!******

**Anyways, thank you for your patience and reading the story. :)****  
****-mysteriouspurplerose2121******

**PS. If you have any suggestions, feel free to type them either in the review section or PM me and I might consider using your idea.**


End file.
